Love me tender, Love me soft
by Ch33tle
Summary: Naruto can't take Sauske's abusive love anymore. Confused and afraid of what to do, Itachi comforts him in his time of need. While sasuke away, Naruto and Itachi spend some alone time together. Will Itachi be able to fight his urge for naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my very first fan fiction so criticism is always appreciated! Be sure to read and review or else I probably won't update!!

**WARNING!!**

**THIS IS A _YAOI _FANFICTION! SO I YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY THEN DON'T READ IT!!! **

PROLOUGE:

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The clouds slowly drifted through the blue sky. It almost seemed everlasting. A young blonde boy laid across the grass as his lover, Uchiha sasuke laid right next to him. "Oi, Dobe." The Blonde's blue eyes fell on sasuke. "Would you stop calling me that already?" Sasuke, ignoring the blonde's request continued looking at the sky. The blonde left hanging by what Sasuke was about to say, h shook his head before sitting up and folding his arms. He pouted and mumbled under his breath for a while. Sasuke sat up as well and looked at the blonde. He could only look at his soft blonde locks, his masculine body. His pants, to tight on his legs. His white ruffle collar hung off his shoulder freely.

All but a whisper came out of sasuke's mouth. "Naruto…." Sounding lustful and tender. Naruto looked over, only to find sasuke grabbing him into a tight hug and gently kissing his neck. The taste was sweet; the feeling off their two bodies close was unbearable. Sasuke began to nibble on his neck as he slowly made his way up to his mouth. Slowly laying down Naruto twisted and turned with every touch of the young uchiha's lips. Letting out a soft moan of enjoyment. "S-sasuke…"

"Naruto wake up already!" a voice came booming down on Naruto's head. He groaned in agony. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. 'What happened last night?' asking himself before he woke up to a room with clothes spread all over the floor. He looked under the blankets to find out he was wearing nothing at all. "Oh, right." Grabbing his head he pulled on a robe and walked into the kitchen. Naruto wasn't always the happiest camper in the morning. "Glad to see you woke up." Sasuke said while making some breakfast. Naruto looked down at the table. Sasuke had done it again. Seduced him, only to end up hurting him with his torturous and violent sex. Naruto looked down in disbelief that sasuke could only act like nothing happened.

"Hurry up and eat, I don't have time to watch over you dobe." His words seemed colder then usual. "I'm not hungry," Naruto said while looking away with saddened eyes. Sasuke turned around, "well I've made you this perfectly good breakfast," He walked over to Naruto pulling him up into chokehold. Naruto gasped for air as he clasped his hands around sasuke's. Sasuke pushed him up against the wall. Only pushing harder to have naruto's dic touching his. Naruto's eyes watered up, he tried to scream but couldn't. Panicking he looked around until his eyes met sasuke's devilish horney ones. Sasuke leaned up over his ear. He softly whispered, "Why waste it?" he viscously bit naruto's neck.

Using all of his might to push sasuke off, Naruto quickly gasped for air. Sasuke slowly wiped off saliva that had dripped out of his mouth when he was licking naruto's cheek. Naruto scared of what else sasuke might do to him, pushed himself against the wall for his own protection.

"Yo." Came a voice from a tall raven-haired figure. "What seems to be all the ruckus?" It was Uchiha Itachi. "Oh nothing really. Just making breakfast." Sasuke said, while returning to the stove. Naruto still covered in fear did not move. He just stood there looking at sasuke's every move. Itachi automatically knew sasuke had been up to his usual torture for his own sexual needs. It hurt Itachi to see Naruto so scared, so helpless, so….afraid.

He had been in love with the Blue eyed blonde ever since sasuke had first brought him to live with them. From the very first Dattebayo! To the very last smile. It had been a while since Itachi had seen Naruto smile. "Naruto why don't you get dressed, we can go out to eat today." Itachi said smiling. Naruto snapped out of his trance and his weary eyes met Itachi's. "H-hai." He said quickly leaving the kitchen.

"That sure is nice of you to treat Naruto out to a meal, but last time I checked I was the only one who was allowed to do that." Sasuke said in pure jealousy. "Well isn't it true that you have a mission today anyway? Think of it as me tending the little fox demon." Itachi said smiling as he left the room. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't get to comfortable with him brother."

Naruto came into the hallway just as wearily as he had left the kitchen. Itachi smiled at him, "shall we?" he gestured as he opened the door, taking naruto's hand and leading him out the door. Naruto's face flushed a small tint of pink as Itachi touched his hand. "It's really nice of you treating me like this." Naruto finally said after they had walked into town. "So? Where would you like to eat? Naruto-kun." Itachi still smiling that happy carefree smile at the young blonde. Naruto looked up and slowly raised his arm, it pointed to the ramen shop.

"Itachi-sama," Naruto began after slurping down the last bit of his ramen. "Hmmm.." he replied slurping up his own bit or ramen. "Thank you for treating me today," his eyes still saddened as ever. 'I wonder what runs through his head every day.' Itachi thought to himself. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun." He said looking from Naruto to his empty bowl of ramen. "I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you." Naruto said still staring at his half eaten bowl of ramen. 'Oh I could think of something.' Itachi said thinking to himself. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun." He said smiling at him. They sat there for a while in silence. Itachi looked over to see Naruto with that sad expression on his face. "Well actually there is "one" way you could pay me back." Naruto looked puzzled at what price Itachi would make him pay. "What is it?" he asked curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: YAOI CONTENT AKA: BOYxBOY. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TURN BACK NOW!!**

Thanks for all the reviews so far!! And now for the long awaited chapter two!!

Oh, and Anonymous Sister of the Author Thank you for the cookie! xD **munches away happily** Enjoy!

"What?" Naruto asked once more, puzzled as usual. He looked at Itachi who was still smiling bigger then ever at him. "It's quite simple actually. All you have to do is, smile." He said pointing to the one proudly showing on his own face. Naruto looked away in dismay. The sad expression still mourned on his face. "If only I could." Naruto said pushing his bowl of ramen away and laying his face down on the counter. Itachi was the one who gave a look of confusion this time, "And why is that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head towards the other direction so he wouldn't have to look at Itachi's face while asking him this. "Could it have anything to do with a certain Uchiha?" Naruto was motionless. Itachi sighed, he placed a hand on Naruto's back and felt him shivering. "Why would he be shivering?" Itachi thought to himself. Naruto slowly turned around, tears streamed from his eyes. He quickly clenched and clung to Itachi. Hugging him and letting the tears flow from his eyes. Itachi jumped when Naruto had pulled him into that quick hug, but smiled softly and put his hand on his head. He let his fingers run through the blonde's soft golden locks. Petting his head repeatedly and letting the wet tears burn against his skin.

Oh if only he could have Naruto. He would treat him better then his brother ever could. If only he could hold and love him like he had always wanted to. With every tear that burnt his skin, it became harder and harder to resist his precious and beloved Naruto-kun. "I-Itachi-sama?" Naruto whispered through all his tears. "Hmmm?" Itachi said still stroking his head. "I can't take it anymore," he trailed off letting more tears flow harder then ever. Itachi pulled away from the hug, it was hard enough to not plant a kiss on his soft lips. "Naruto what are you talking about?" Itachi was playing dumb about knowing how his brother was nothing but a sexually abusing dic to Naruto, he wanted Naruto to tell him. To hear what his heart was feeling and going through. "I can't take this abusive relationship anymore. I just want the old sasuke back. Not the perverted, sex crazy one. He doesn't even care how I feel anymore. I just want to be treated better I guess. I want to feel truly loved."

Oh how Itachi wanted to tell Naruto how he felt at that moment, how he longed for him, and craved him every night. How he would always treat him with care and love him tenderly. "Sasuke doesn't know what he is passing up," was all Itachi could say. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at Itachi. That painful and horrible look wouldn't go away. "I know, tonight can be a guys night out tonight." He said trying to cheer up those sullen blue eyes some how. "Guys (Sniff ) night out?" The weary weeping boy asked, while once again rubbing his eyes.

Itachi nodded. "We can do whatever you'd like Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled at him while pulling out his wallet to pay. "Anything?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded still smiling. Naruto wiped his eyes a final time before he said another word. "Sasuke-kun is leaving tonight isn't he?" Naruto said with a little bit of regret and sadness in his voice. Itachi nodded. "But it's going to be fine and work out perfectly Naruto-kun. I promise." Itachi said again before rubbing naruto's head. Naruto gave a small but weak smile. It had been enough payment to see the blonde's old smile come back across his face.

It was getting late and the sun was setting for the day, Sasuke had his bag on his shoulder. "Oi, Dobe." Sasuke said his back turned away from Naruto. Naruto's head snapped up. "What is it?" He asked a little nervous to even speak. "Do not against my wishes, or you will soon regret it." He said slicing the air with his harsh words. Naruto grabbed his arms feeling remorse that sasuke couldn't even trust him the same way he did so long ago. "H-hai." Naruto said as Sasuke sprinted off to start his current mission. Those same blue eyes gathered small wet tears as they slid slowly over his cheeks, Naruto couldn't find any more happiness in his life anymore. He had no desire to live or even try making his life better any more.

Removing his sandals, he walked into the living room where Itachi had been sitting there waiting for him. Itachi saw that Naruto was crying. "Naruto-kun?" He tried to finish but Naruto had crawled into his lap pulling into another familiar hug and letting the tears fall onto Itachi's skin. "Itachi-sama, will you just hold me for a while?" He said choking on his tears. "Of course." Itachi said, placing one arm around the young boy, and the other on top of his head. Similar to the way he had done at the ramen shop earlier. Stroking the same familiar blonde locks that lay in front of naruto's eyes. Naruto dug his head deeper into Itachi's chest, his hands digging deeper into his body as well. "Oh I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Itachi said while grabbing naruto's chin and slowly lifting up his head to finally place his lips across his. Naruto's eyes widened. It was strange at first, but after a moment or two Naruto started to enjoy the tender love he was receiving. No biting, no blows to the face, no scratches. The tender care he was receiving was heaven. Slowly he closed his eyes and kissed Itachi back.

End of chapter 2

GAHH I am soooo mean for leaving the cliffhanger right before all the good stuff happens!! ((Laughs maniacally)) No but it really wasn't to kind to cut off right before the M rated goodness kicks in!!! xD please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING! THIS IS A YAOI FIC! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY THEN TURN BACK NOW!!!!**_

Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! xD tee hee, and I'm sorry for not letting you read _**this **_part sooner! Hope you all enjoy! P please remember to RxR!!! Much love! Cheetle

Now on to chapter 3 ((DUN dun DUNNNNNN))

This warm feeling just wouldn't go away. Naruto felt butterflies whirl around fast in his stomach. Itachi continued kissing him tenderly with that same simple but intimate affection. Wait a minute….what had he just promised Sasuke? He was betraying everything he had just agreed to just minutes before. But he didn't care; it felt like nothing mattered at that moment. Because he had finally started to be truly cared for.

Naruto stopped and pushed Itachi away, his cheeks a royally flushed red. He looked away with a guilty feeling that he wished would go away. Not giving up so easily Itachi pushed Naruto down on the couch. Making Naruto's head land on the armrest of the couch. Naruto closed and opened his eyes, looking up at Itachi's smiling face. Itachi ran is fingers through the blonde's hair that lay over his eyes. Moving his fingers down over his nose, then his lips, and finally making his way down his neck to the top of his collar. Itachi grabbed hold of the zipper. Slowly pulling it down until it finally unlatched and lay over the couch along with the rest of Naruto.

After doing this Itachi moved his hand slowly up naruto's shirt. A rush of chills ran over naruto's body, he lurched and turned with every movement of Itachi's cold hand over his chest. Before he knew it Itachi had slipped his tongue into naruto's mouth.

Naruto couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed Itachi's neck and began to slowly suck on his tongue, letting his own slip into Itachi's mouth. They only broke apart for air but quickly locked lips again. It was like they were addicted to the taste of one another. One another's smell. Just the fact that they could finally have each other sent them into total sex crazed actions.

"Mhnnh…Itachi-sama." Naruto said as Itachi began to undo his pants. Naruto's eyes widened. He look down as Itachi began to kiss his stomach and work his way down. Itachi slowly removed naruto's pants revealing green boxer shorts. Continually kissing Naruto on every part of Naruto that was bare, he picked him up into his arms and snuggle with him for a while.

Small goose bumps formed on naruto's legs. He could hear Itachi's heart beating. It wasn't nearly as fast as his own. "Anou Itachi-sama?"

Itachi placed his lips to his forehead, pulling him closer this time. "What is it? Naruto-kun?"

"Arigato." It was almost to a whisper coming from naruto's mouth. Itachi cradled Naruto in his arms. He slowly stood up and took him into the nearest bedroom.

He laid him down gently. Continuing his work he removed naruto's boxers, Naruto lurched forward and began to remove Itachi's clothes as well. After a few minutes, Naruto laid under Itachi, while Itachi hovered over naruto's body. Naruto was the first to act this time; He slowly pulled Itachi down to his level and began to kiss him tenderly as he had been treated. Even licking him now and then.

Having their two bodies all over each other constantly made them sweat from every pore. Naruto started breathing heavily after a moment or two. Itachi simply smiled and spread Naruto's legs.

Naruto's eyes widened. He blinked a second time to see if he wasn't just seeing things. Itachi gave him that same seductive smile he had seen one to many times before. "Brother like…_Brother?" _

Those were the last thoughts in Naruto's mind before what happened next.

End chapter 3

xD I'm just so mean aren't I? LOL…evil horror music

Make sure to RxR now things are cooking up!! Much love to all my fans!


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY DON'T READ! ((YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)) **_

Okay well first off, thank you all _**SO**_ much for all the wonderful reviews! It made my day! And thank you for all my wonderfully loyal readers!! All the comments are very much appreciated! Sorry I never got to reply back to a lot of people! ; But I will try harder! But anyway who cares about any of this mushy crap! Let's get on with the story!!!

I now proudly present:

Chapter 4

Itachi's hands pressed down on naruto's knees, he slowly moved his hand towards naruto's face. Naruto felt his heart race faster and faster as Itachi's hand skimmed his cheek. Naruto, more emotionally confused then ever felt his eyes swell up with tears, he winced after he felt the rush of cold coming from Itachi's hand. "Itachi-sama, ple-" But before he could finish Itachi put his finger to his mouth. "kukuku," He smiled and played with the locks covering Naruto's watery eyes, "Naruto-kun, it will be alright. I promise."

"No, It's not that," Naruto said moving Itachi's finger from his own lips so he could speak. "Please Itachi-sama, don't hurt me.." Naruto couldn't hold those tears back any longer. They streamed down his face running onto Itachi's fingers. "Naruto-kun," Itachi pulled Naruto up into a swift hug, "I would never forsaken you…" Naruto's eyes widened. He dug his fingers into Itachi's skin, trying to hold him tighter. "Itachi-sama…" Naruto pulled Itachi down towards the bed; kissing him softly a few more times before they were both sweaty and sore. Laying down looking up at the ceiling, Naruto looked over at Itachi. Itachi slowly turned and looked at Naruto. He continually played with the blonde's locks until he slowly drifted off to sleep. Itachi sighed, "Oh Naruto-kun, what on earth are we to do, sasuke-kun will surely be displeased with us, mostly me. Who knows if he'll try an hurt you again…." Naruto laid motionless, breathing in slowly and out slowly. "But I'll keep my promise, I won't let him lay a finger on you. My foolish little brother wouldn't dare stand up to me. Would he?"

Itachi didn't reflect on it much; he just lay there watching Naruto sleep. "He's just as cute sleeping." Itachi's eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep where he had no worries, with his little Naru-kun sleeping right beside him.

Meanwhile….

"Sasuke! We need reinforcements!" Sakura yelled through the pouring rain and the wind blowing uncontrollably and wildly. She stood high upon a tree branch clenching to the bark of a tree. "I have to get to the other members of our team! They're in no condition for this storm!" "Hai," Sasuke yelled through the pouring rain. Sakura leapt towards the ground but the wind was too strong and the mud was to slick. She stumbled to the ground twisting her ankle. "Gahhh!" she cried out with immense pain. Sasuke grunted, "Stupid baka!" he yelled as he barely made the landing from the tree down, scooping Sakura up in his arms he carefully and quickly ran to the other team members for the mission.

"Sasuke! What happened to her?" Kakashi said as he helped bring Sakura over into a corner by a fire to help keep her warm. "This storm is to much for us, we should retreat as soon as possible, before it gets any worse." Sasuke said calm as ever. Sakura winced with pain as she began to heal her own ankle, several minutes later sakura hurriedly rushed over to her teammates to treat them as well. "She'll never change will she," Kakashi said smiling and laughing. Sasuke walked over towards the opening of the cave they were all huddled in. The wind had picked up faster and the wind began to beat down harder.

Sasuke slowly walked back over to Kakashi. He sat down by the fire and sighed as he often did and laid his hand on his head. "Missing Naruto already?" Kakashi said with a small laugh. "Ehhh?" Sasuke sat upright surprised; it had been a while since anyone had bothered to ask about the two to sasuke. "eh, erm…well, I guess." He said his cheeks going a bit red. Kakashi smiled. "I don't blame you, you two haven't parted for a long time, seems like you don't know what you've missed until it goes away for a while." Sasuke's eyes widened, he put his head down in remorse, "besides this mission could be fatal, many of us could die." Sasuke jolted, he looked at Kakashi, 'so that would mean I'd never get to see Naruto again?' he thought to himself. He put his head down a grimace crossed his face. "Stupid baka," he whispered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke, is everything alright with you and Naruto?"

"Er, well I-I guess. Well not exactly, but I do care about him it's just," Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, Make sure you treat him like the most precious thing in your life, he's already been through a lot, any mishaps to make him feel even more worthless then the village has made him feel, could lead to drastic measures,"

Sasuke looked up with saddened eyes, "I guess I could have done better at that." Sasuke looked away with look disgust on his face. "Why did I have to be so stupid?"

Kakashi rubbed his neck, "well I'll tell ya what, we can retreat from this mission, it doesn't like will make any more progress as it is, so let's head back as soon as the wind settles down a bit." Sasuke looked up with a small smile on his face, "Arigato, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi nodded and stood up to tell the other team members.

"Soon Naruto, soon." Sasuke said smiling.

End chapter 4

MWWAUHHHHAHAHAH! Lol sorry I left you hanging again!!! xP but oh boy looks like sasuke is headed home, what could this mean for Itachi and Naruto-kun?!?!

Please R&R! Thanks a bunch!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning! This is a Yaoi fanfic. So if you don't like BOYxBOY don't read!!!**_

_**You have been warned!!!**_

Wow. Thank you all so much for the reviews! And thank you to all my fans! Thanks for the criticism as well! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Thanks!

Cheetle.

Chapter 5!

Dew fell from the tall luscious trees as the sun came rising over the mountains. The light emitting from the sun shone brightly through the bedroom where a grown man and a young teen lay asleep. The light rose over Itachi's closed eyelids. He stirred for a moment as he slowly opened and closed his eyes. Rubbing them a few times he looked around as if he had forgotten where he was. Looking to his left he found Naruto still sleeping, laying motionless. Itachi threw the covers off himself and bent over to pick up his boxers he had thrown off in a hurry last night.

"Ugh, I feel like I have a hang over." He whispered as he rubbed his neck. "But I guess it can't be helped. Seeing how most of this is my fault…" Itachi jumped as he felt two arms wrap around his neck. "Ohayo..." came a soft whisper in his ear. A small smile crept over Itachi's face. "Ohayo..." he whispered back as he let his hands fall on the arms that had been gently placed around his neck. "How was your night… Naruto-kun?" A smile now brightly shown over Naruto's face. "I met this really great guy," "mmmmhmmm." Itachi said turning around to face Naruto. "That's funny so did I." Itachi said grabbing naruto's chin. "I heard he's really good looking." Naruto said smiling even bigger. "Yeah but he has a really small pen-" "OH I DO NOT!" Naruto said letting the smile fade as his face turned bright red.

Pouting a little Naruto turned around to put on his own boxers. ((Yes fan girls he's been in his birthday suit this whole time!)) "Ku ku ku…." Itachi said while grabbing Naruto into a hug from behind. "Itachi-sama! I'm trying to get dressed!" Naruto said as he struggled to pull his boxers on. "Naruto-kun you know I prefer you 'undressed'."

"Itachi-sama, really I have to go see Iruka sensei this morning and I can't be late." Naruto removed Itachi's hands from his waist and continued getting dressed. "Err stupid baka, making me wait until you get back this evening. I planned something really special for you and everything!" Itachi sat on the bed pouting. "I won't be that long alright? I promise I'll get back as soon as I can."

Itachi sighed looking up at Naruto and nodding. "Hurry up alright? I'm not the patient ya know." Naruto laughed and rubbed his neck. "Hai!" he walked out of the room and left out the front door. He began to run towards Iruka's house.

Itachi lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Now what am I gonna do? Naruto is the only thing on my mind right now…" he rolled over and looked at the picture that was hanging on the wall. A scowling sasuke stared right back at him. "Oh yes, that…" he sighed as he sat up and slowly got dressed. Walking into the kitchen he made himself some breakfast. "Damn my brother, guess I'd better prepare for the worst case scenario."

"Ohayo! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he walked through the front door. "Oh Naruto-kun, ohayo! Did you sleep well last nigh-" Naruto's face flushed a dark red. "Erm, one of the best nights I've had, I mean it was a lot better then I'd hoped- er I mean yeah I did, w-w-w-why do you ask? A hehehe…" he moaned as he looked away avoiding Iruka's eyes the best he could. "Oh still upset sasuke's gone huh? Well don't fret he'll be back home soon!" he smiled while rubbing his head. Naruto frowned, "That's what I'm afraid of." Naruto whispered.

Iruka frowned, "Is there something going on that I need to know about Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Iruka's concerned expression. 'If I tell him I'll definitely get into trouble, or worse I might end up dead…' he thought to himself. "A ha ha no nothing really iruka-sensei, just enjoying the break I guess!" he said forcing a fake smile over his face and rubbing his neck. "Oh well then, time to attend to the business I called you here for."

I'm so sorry to cut you off right there! I've just been so busy so I haven't really been able to update or anything! so I'll try to update asap! School ends this Thursday so it will be sooo much easier for me then! But until then please bear with me! Thanks you all for reading! Please RxR!!

Cheetle

P.s. lol if you've read the Manga you'll get the part where Itachi insults naruto's ((**ahem**)) you know what ….gosh I am going to hell for this! Lol well see you in a few days!


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a Yaoi Fanfic, meaning BOYxBOY. If you don't like Yaoi then don't read! **_((All the other Yaoi obsessed people, welcome aboard! D))

Yay! School's over! And now I have time to write, write, WRITE! x3…thank you all for being so patient! I read my last chapter, and wanted to shoot myself for it! So I hope I can make it all up to you guys in this next one! still appreciate all the fans and reviews! 3 please remember to RxR! D enjoy!

-Cheetle

The wind had suddenly picked up its pace as Naruto began walking home from Iruka's house, he'd had a weird feeling ever since he left the house this morning and he didn't know what to expect from it. He sighed as he looked up at the trees. The branches swayed as the wind blew through them. Closing his eyes Naruto continued walking toward the Uchiha's home.

He rubbed his neck before reaching for the handle of the large oak door. Sighing one more time before finally opening it and walking inside. He slipped off his shoes, he stood by the door before yelling a big hearty "I'm home!" before continuing to move around the house. "Naruto-kun I'm in the kitchen!" came a voice all to familiar to Naruto. He ran into the kitchen to see Itachi cooking what appeared to be food.

"Welcome home!" Itachi said with a smile across his face. Naruto smiled back and pulled up a chair to see exactly what Itachi had been trying to make. "Hope you're hungry! I've made something special for you!" Itachi said while constantly stirring whatever gunk was in the pot he had been cooking with. The stench was horrible. Naruto put his hand to nose, trying not let Itachi see him try to cover up is look of disgust.

"It's done!" Itachi said smiling nervously, he poured what appeared to be brown gunk with noodles in it. Naruto looked at it with disgust and let out a courtesy laugh, "L-looks good…" picking up the chopsticks that lay next to the bowl of black and brown gunk, he slowly began to take a bite. 'This can't really be food can it?' Naruto thought to himself. Itachi watched him carefully take a bite of his "Lunch" he had prepared for the young teen.

A look of shock spread across naruto's face, Itachi didn't need to see anymore that he screwed it up. "I screwed it up didn't I?" his head hitting the table. Choking down the so-called "food" Itachi had prepared Naruto laughed, "U-um no it's really um, well…interesting?" he said rubbing his neck. Itachi looked up, "Your face obviously says other wise." He looked away pouting. Naruto sighed, "Okay, okay. So it's not the best um…er…"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic, meaning BOYxBOY!! So if you don't like it don't read it!!! **_**Thank you. **

OMG Oe I am soooo sorry I made you guys wait soooo long! But my mother insisted that I went to effing girl's camp[ And then I just fell so behind It took me forever to find time to write! I feel terrible about it! But yay new chappie!! O and what's this? It's longer?! OMG! Hope you all enjoy!

Remember RxR!! Thanks

Cheetle

The rain was finally starting to let up. The dark room encased Naruto's long slim body. The moon left a shadow across the whisker marks portrayed upon his face. The slow slosh of footsteps could be faintly heard outside the window. A tall shadow glided over the window shade. A few moments later a door was slowly opened then shut. The Thud echoed throughout the house.

Naruto jolted up. Looking around somewhat confused as to what could have woken him. He heard faint footsteps walking towards the door. His eyes widened as he quickly scrambled back to the far corner of the room. He shuttered as the footsteps came to a stop. The door slowly slid open, revealing the figure that belonged to the shadow from before.

"S-s-sasuke…?" Naruto whimpered out. Sasuke in return said nothing but merely walked over to where Naruto sat huddle together. " You didn't think I'd figure it out, eh dobe?" He said coldly as he grabbed his chin making sure naruto's eyes were level with his. "I'm clearly not that stupid now am I? Don't you remember what I had said before leaving?" Naruto gulped sweat slowly ran down from his forehead slowly meeting sasuke's fingers that were so firmly placed around his chin. " No answer hm?" Sasuke slid closer to naruto's body letting his lips not more then an inch away from his ear. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, balling his hands into fists. "So tell me, how does he _taste_?" Naruto tried to throw sasuke off of him, but failed. Instead he felt a sudden fist thrust into his stomach. "Guh…." He managed to get out.

Sasuke stood up letting naruto's body collapse to the floor with pain. " I was afraid I'd have to do this." Sasuke retorted with a long soft sigh. "Naruto…" Naruto quickly looked up at sasuke. "Y-yeah," he said scared and unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry you couldn't live out your dream…" and with those last words sasuke created a chidori charging at Naruto who lay huddled on the floor. Naruto with tear filled eyes scram out, "SASUKE!!" Sasuke, charging at full speed ran towards him, thrusting the chidori through him.

"NOOO!!!" Naruto jolted up gasping for air. He felt tears falling down his face, he looked over to see Itachi sound asleep. "It was only, a dream?" he whispered to himself. "But it felt so…real…" Shaking his head he wiped his eyes and looked back down at Itachi. "Ya know, he's even cuter when he's asleep!" Naruto said to himself chuckling. He laid down as close to Itachi as possible trying not to wake him. He smiled and sat up leaning on his elbow.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about.." he said with sullen eyes. Rubbing his fingers through his long black hair he smirked. "He's too cute!" Naruto said smiling to himself. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed and Itachi's face hovering over his. "What are you doing up?" Itachi coaxed. "I-I had a bad dream is all…" Naruto said flustered while looking away. "Ku-ku-ku," Itachi said softly grabbing his chin so their eyes would meet. There were long contemplating looks between the two. "Hey Itachi?" Naruto said slowly closing and opening his eyes. "Hmmm?" Itachi answered while playing with naruto's hair. "What if…." He trailed off looking away for a moment. Itachi looked puzzled, "what if…what?" he asked. "What if sasuke tries to-to kill me?" " Itachi sat up, "well that is a problem isn't it?" Itachi said smiling down at Naruto.

Giving a shocked look to Itachi he sat up, "I'm being serious!" Naruto said folding his arms angrily. "Naruto don't worry, I told you I'd protect you remember?" Itachi said pulling Naruto into a quick hug. "I'm just, scared. That's all." Naruto said burying his face into Itachi's chest. "Shhhh, let's not worry about that right now. Lets just sleep." Itachi said gently rubbing a hand up and down naruto's back. Naruto enjoyed the warmth coming from Itachi's hand. Itachi slowly started to massage Naruto all over. Naruto moaned with delight as Itachi ran his hand up his back. Naruto slowly looked up and met his eyes with Itachi's. Naruto moved first. Slipping his tongue into Itachi's cold damp mouth. Fingers curled he ran his hands up and down Itachi's arms. Itachi made the next move slowly moving down naruto's back around to the front of his stomach. Leading his fingers playfully down to the top button on naruto's pants.

They had only stopped for a moment when Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand to stop him from moving any further. Their eyes met for a moment giving each other dazed looks. Itachi slowly inserted his tongue into naruto's mouth. Naruto loosened his grip on Itachi's hand. It wasn't for another few minutes of playing tonsil hockey that Naruto completely let go of Itachi's hand and led it playfully back up to Itachi's hair. Pulling the zipper down slowly he laid Naruto back down onto the bed. Moving cautiously he went to work.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A voice chimed in onto Kakashi's radio. "Hai?" he said calmly back. "How much further!" the voice said loudly again. "Sasuke could you please keep your voice down just a bit!" He said angrily. "We'll be there by afternoon tomorrow." He said still keeping a steady pace. A smirk crossed sasuke's face. "Alright!" he yelled loudly again. Kakashi stopped as he felt a sudden pain rush to his forehead. His eyebrow twitched. "Honestly sasuke, you're acting more annoying then Naruto usually does." He whispered to himself as he rubbed his temples. Debris was flung all around him. Shaking his head he continued on.

"Sasuke, do you really miss him that bad?' Sakura blurted out after a long moment of silence. "I mean it is _Naruto _after all." She said irritably. Sasuke shot her a wild glare. "You don't know what it's like, missing that special some one you love the most. I mean you haven't really _ever_ left kakashi's side. Only when he has those sudden disappearances, but you do get to see him every day." Sasuke said as he began to set a faster pace. Sakura blushed. "Well at least his not annoying like Naruto." She said huffing and moving ahead of sasuke. 'I sure do miss him though.' He thought to himself.

"I wonder if I should do something special for him when I get back…" Sasuke said to himself. He was interrupted when he had run into Sakura. "Something special?" she said whirling around with bright eyes. Sasuke gave her a look of confusion. "yeahhhhh…" he said slowly. "I can help with that!" she said letting an evil smirk cross over her face. He twitched for a moment, "_**You?"**_ he said almost in disbelief. "Unless you don't want it, I mean I never leave Kakashi complaining with my kind of entertainment I provide for him." She said turning around. "W-w-w-what?!" sasuke said almost disgusted, ((as if he hadn't done worse!)) "sakura, I never ask you for anything! you've gotta help me plan the perfect thing for Naruto!" sasuke said pleading with her. She let a slow sigh escape her mouth. "fine fine fine, but you OWE me big time buster!"

sasuke's eyes lit up, "thank you sakura!"

"Now first things first, we need to point out all his favorite things…hmmm I know he likes ramen, and the color orange, and sock puppets, and co-" sakura began as they continued traveling home.

"Itachi! it's four in the morning can't I go to sleep yet?!" Naruto said with his head laying down against the table. "No! not until I get this right!" he yelled while stirring up another bowl of ramen for Naruto to try. 'this can't be good for my stomach.' He thought to himself as he waited for the newest portion of itachi's ramen. "Can't we just wait till tomorrow to do this? I'm exhausted." Naruto said rubbing his forehead. "well after that sex who wouldn't be." Itachi retorted. Naruto's face went a bright red. "T-t-then you're tired to right? So why not just wait until tomorrow to do this crap?" Naruto said letting his head fall into his arms. Itachi put the wooden spoon to his lips.

"Because," he said coyly, as he walked over to the table pouring the newly made ramen into naruto's bowl. "it's actually good." Naruto jolted up. "No tricks now right?" he said giving Itachi a stern look. Itachi shook his head. Naruto looked down at the ramen. It didn't smell bad. The color was right. "well why not." Naruto gestured. He slowly picked up the contents of the ramen and lifted it into his mouth. His eyes bulged, "Itachi! it really _is_ good!" he said almost purring with satisfaction as he chugged the rest of it down. Itachi smiled. He eyed a noodle piece that was on naruto's cheek, he held naruto's chin as he slowly licked it off, "But I think I still ended up with the better meal." Itachi said smiling at Naruto. They both exchanged smiles then laughed. "See, all it took was a little patience!" Naruto said smiling once again. Itachi grimaced at the other batch he had made, "it really **was** terrible wasn't it?"

And so ends chapter 7! OMG sasuke is planning something for Naruto! What could It be?! Oh well I know but hehe, good time for a cliffy! O **gasps** ain't I a stinker! P but updates will now be soone than expected! (( I hope… ;;;)) but please RxR thank you all for reading!!!!

-Cheetle


	8. Chapter 8

HOMFG!! I feel so bad! I made you all wait for ever and ever for the new chapter! But I just had to buy and read the LAST harry potter book and finish reading it! It was sooo good! And for all of those who haven't read it, GET TO IT! Lol haha no but seriously go read…it's awesome! It even made me cry! ' But anyway…lol how about we get on with my fic? Sound good? Lol alrighty then, ahhh a new chapter! And what's this? O it's even got suspense in it! Haha well I hope you all enjoy! D

Cheetle

"But Itaaaaaachi!" Naruto Moaned as the eldest uchiha walked towards the front door. "I want you to stay here and _play_ with me!!" Naruto pouted, folding his arms he leaned back on the chair that was placed in the nearby kitchen. His face showed nothing but a glowering look towards Itachi, He didn't want to be left all alone in the Uchiha home. It was being left alone again would only remind him of sasuke, leaving him missing him some what. He couldn't figure out why, but there seemed to be a feeling there that made him seem slightly in remorse of what he'd done that last few days. "Naruto, you know I have to go to the store, besides it won't take that long." Itachi said with a sigh. Naruto lost completely in thought, ignored whatever it was itachi had just said to him. Itachi just rubbed his forehead. He slowly walked over to naruto and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Naruto-kun." Breaking from his concentration Naruto slowly looked up desperate to see that old familiar face but found itachi.

"We both know we can't live on a steady diet of ramen alone…" Itachi said with a laugh. "I'll only be gone for a little while, and how about I promise you something?" Naruto's eyes brightened up a little bit, "A Promise?" he asked curiously. "Yes, a promise. I'll promise that I'll never leave your side again when I return." Naruto felt heat rush into his cheeks. "Only for a shopping trip, you'd promise me so much?" He said looking back at itachi. "But of course!" itachi said beaming at Naruto, "Because I _love_ you naru-kun." Naruto felt a smile grow across his face as well. He quickly pulled itachi into a hug. "_Arigato, Itachi-sama."_

The day seemed to go on slower then it ever had when itachi had finally left for the store. Naruto sat on the couch impatiently waiting for his return. 'What was I thinking, missing sasuke…he never would of made me a promise like that, treat me so kindly, even cook for _me_ instead of me having to wait hand and foot on his sorry ass! Itachi said he would protect me, while sasuke was only out to hurt me…the perverted bastard.' Naruto's thoughts seemed to echo through out the empty house. It seemed even a little eerie; I mean it was the same house that Itachi's parents were murdered. "I wonder how that even happed anyway…" Naruto said aloud to himself. Thumping his leg up and down on the couch, he checked the clock sitting just opposite from him. It had only been 15 minutes since Itachi left. "Damnit!" Naruto said aloud. He stoop up, "Maybe I'll just go take a walk around for a bit." He made his way into his own personal bedroom sasuke had arranged when they first started living together.

Grabbing his old familiar orange pants and jacket, he quickly got dressed for the day. Finishing everything else he felt he should do before leaving he grabbed his headband, wrapping it around his head and fashioning two tight knots in the back. He smiled at himself in the mirror and headed out the front door. Everything seemed motionless, Naruto felt a bit scared at the noiseless clans town. He was even to nervous to walk beyond the front door step. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, quickly glancing around. Nothing happened. "I really need to calm down." He whispered under his breath. He seemed to calm down with every step he took, weaving himself into the village, getting deeper and deeper. Suddenly he found him self repeating words from his dream he had the other night.

"_Naruto, I'm sorry you won't live to see your dream." _ Why? He thought to himself. Why did he have to dream about something, so frightening? He could still see that look of pleasure that sasuke's face shown right before he killed him in the dream….it resembled much of the same one he showed when he was sexually abusing him. Clenching a fist in his hands he felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. He couldn't understand why he would've let himself take all that pain. He thought he had done the right thing, by letting sasuke _"love" _him, he thought if he did he wouldn't feel like a monster. But it made him feel just the opposite thinking about it now. "Itachi would never do something so-so terrible to me, because his love is real." Naruto thought with a smile. He sniffled a little bit before wiping away the remaining tears.

"I-can't let him see me crying, he'll want to know why…and I can't let him worry about me like that anymore, over sasuke and all. Maybe there's something, _I_ can do for him this time?" A smile leaped across Naruto's face. He turned around and began to find his way back to Itachi's house. He knew how to let him know how he felt too.

"ah, Mr. Uchiha, how are you this fine morning?" The shopkeeper asked as itachi paid for the groceries that now lay in sacks before him. "Doing fine thanks," he said with a smile. Before he could continue his conversation on any further, he overheard two men behind him talking. They looked somewhat familiar but he couldn't recall just exactly who they were.

The tallest one of them began to speak, "Yeah that mission sure was a total flop, we didn't manage to get anything done but hurt half out teams and spend a few days away from Konoha. But That Uchiha kid sure did seem eager to get back here. Said something about a big surprise for some one "close" to him." They continued talking as they walked past itachi.

Itachi's eyes, now wide with fear of what might come next left without another word, or his groceries. He began sprinting towards his home. Hoping he wouldn't be too late, and save the most precious thing that ever existed to him.

"finally out of that stupid hell hole…" Naruto said looking rather exhausted. It had taken him a good two or three hours before finding his way home again. He sighed with relief as opened the door and slipped his shoes off. "ITACHI?!" he yelled hoping that he'd be home by then, but hadn't gotten a reply, nothing but silence fell between him and the house. "I'm home…" He said looking a little bit upset that itachi hadn't come home yet. He heard the faint sound of footsteps move in the hall just across from him. Looking up quickly he pulled out a kunai and ran towards the noise. When he reached the hall he found nothing. He was surprised, maybe he was loosing sanity as he knew it…

Suddenly a kunai whizzed through the air pinning the arm of the jacket to the wall. Naruto, even more surprised by now turned to see that the kunai was lodged deep into the wall forcing him to remain where he was. He struggled with all his might but the jacket would not tear, nor would the kunai become any looser. Fear grew deep within him as he heard those familiar footsteps from earlier come closer and closer towards him. Looking up the sunset peeked through the window revealing the mysterious intruder.

"S-SASU-KE?" Naruto said, fear echoing through out his voice. Could it be another bad dream? No…it was real this time. Did he know about itachi? A million thoughts ran through his mind as he struggled with more force then before to escape. But it was no good. He could feel those familiarly cold tears begin to flow down his face. Giving up he felt himself slide down to the floor, only hearing those words, _"Naruto, I'm sorry you won't live to see your dream…" _flowing throughout his mind he tried to cry out for help but stopped when he two lips pressed against his. Waiting for the thrashing pain that his body was familiar with, waiting for the blood to fall…did not come. It was that same sweet sensation of when itachi had first kissed naruto.

Confused by what was going on naruto struggled to push sasuke away with his one free arm, but it was no good. His eyes grew large as he felt sasuke's tongue licking his lips trying to find it's way inside Naruto's own mouth. But he was denied. Naruto wouldn't budge. Something cold and wet slid across sasuke's lips. Sasuke broke apart to find naruto crying. "Oi, I didn't know you'd be so happy to see me," sasuke said with a look of triumph. "I'm not!" Naruto bellowed as he tried once again to pry sasuke off of him. Sasuke leaned away from Naruto's face. His face revealed a grimace; it had made him angry to hear naruto yell out that he wasn't glad that he had finally come home.

"What did you say?" sasuke sounding angrier this time when he spoke. Naruto spoke up, with a little bit more anger in his own voice. "I'm _not_ happy to s-" But before he could finish he felt a sudden urge of pain spread across his face. His head was turned away from sasuke. A look of shock on his face.

Sasuke looked horrified he eyed his own hand and began to stretch it out towards naruto to fix his mistake. But before he could make amends he heard naruto whisper, _"He would never to that to me…" _confused, sasuke felt his anger rise suddenly again, "He?" he spat out as he grabbed the collar the was around naruto's neck. "shit…" naruto thought. All confidence he had a moment before quickly shrank and he felt fear grow more and more with ever second that past. "What do you mean _he_ would never do that to you?" Naruto looked away from sasuke but his head was jerked back to the same place it had just been. "So help me naruto if you don't answer me!" sasuke yelled as he held a kunai against throat.

'Oh no…" naruto thought in his mind. "It's just like my dream!" fear boiled up inside his stomach, he could feel knots forming and sweat run down his face. He wanted to cry out, he knew how this dream ended. He closed his eyes tightly, but snapped them open just as quickly as he felt something wet drop against his face. Sasuke was…_crying_…? Feeling sorry naruto tried to pull him into a hug, but was stopped by the kunai forcing his arm to stay pinned to the wall. Sighing with regret he did his best to pull him into a hug with his free arm. He could feel sasuke's tears fall onto his shoulder. Feeling somewhat at peace he whispered, _"I'm sorry. Sasuke..."_

The peaceful feeling fled when sasuke's hand was grasped around Naruto's throat. Naruto looked up to see sasuke had not stopped crying and that same look that had been all to familiar spread across his face. Naruto's eyes widened. He was running out of air. Using his free hand he clutched sasuke's hand that strangled his own neck, and cried out, "ITACHI-SAMA!" Sasuke dropped his hand immediately and stared in shock. He didn't say anything, naruto giving looks of confusion.

Still being confused he felt immense pain thrust into his gut, then his head, he felt something warm running down his face. Mixing in with the tears, he immediately remembered what it was. Blood. Feeling weaker with ever blow to the face, he felt like he couldn't muster enough strength to fight back. Leaving him sitting there taking the abuse. "Itachi-sama…what about our promise!" He screamed inside his head as he felt every blow harder then the last.

"You-Lying-Son-Of-A-Bi-!" Sasuke had been hitting naruto harder then ever. Blood formed on his hands, he only stopped for a second as naruto looked up with a painful look in his eyes. Blood flowing down his own face as he continued to cry. Sasuke raised his arm to take the final punch to his face. Naruto still looking up at him. _"why..?" _Was all naruto could say. Before sasuke could even think or act, something forced him into the wall on the opposite end of the hall.

"Don't you _dare_ lay another finger on Naruto-kun." Came a deep voice, familiar to the both of them. _"I-Itach-i"_ Naruto panted out, "Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll definitely keep my promise!" Itachi said, as he stood in front of naruto, ready to defend the both of them from whatever sasuke might do to either of them.

xD MWUAHHAHAH! Coughchokegagcoughgough O.e

clears throat

welllll? Lol I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what will happen next! DUN DUN DUN!!!! Please remember to RxR! I love hearing criticism! Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9

_**THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY DON'T READ! **_

Thank you all sooooo much for all the wonderful reviews! And I'm so glad to see I still have fans who have read my fic from the beginning that have stuck around till now! Thanks for being loyal readers! x3 you've all made my day! D lol, but anyway I am incredibly sorry for another LONGGGG wait for an update! But there's this thing that keeps haunting me every now and again, and if all you writers know what I'm talking about I'm sure it's come to visit you every once in a while. Yesh, WRITERS BLOCK! Damn that stupid block to hell! Grrr! Shakes fist I swear it just lovesss to visit me! ….haha but anyway, that's the reason for no updates in a LONG time! T.T ahhh gomen! But anyway, here's the newest chapter! D enjoy!

Cheetle

The eerie silence finally began to sink into what seemed to be Naruto's consciousness. He looked up feverishly trying to keep the heavy lids that would separate him from itachi and himself. Almost as if choosing to be cast into a dark loneliness, or a world full of happiness to no end. "Come on Naruto stay awake!" He growled at himself. His eyelids fought to keep closed, but he wasn't about to give in. Not until he knew itachi was safe.

It was still motionless between the three of them. Every breath drawn from Naruto's mouth seemed to be shorter. The fear that ran through his chest was almost unbearable. Adrenaline ran through his veins as he looked from Itachi, to sasuke. He felt sick, what would happen next? Was the only question that ran through his mind. It started slowly, like a ripple affect in a pond. Sasuke etched forward first, Itachi immediately imitated his movement and stepped forward as well. They soon began moving cautiously and slowly, it was like watching a pool drain the water that remained in it, but slower, quieter, and above all, deadly. The only noise to be heard was a small ticking coming from a clock that could be found on the wall just opposite of naruto.

Naruto took note of this, pulling his attention away from the action going on in front of himself. The clock moved slowly, the movement of the hands mirrored what was going on perfectly. It's hands circling one another slowly, as if mimicking the two Uchihas. It wasn't until an abrupt stop in the mechanic clockwork of the whole situation that made naruto turn his attention back to the main problem.

"Don't make me do this sasuke," Itachi said softly while slowly closing his eyes. A grimace crept across Sasuke's face. "Tch!" he retorted, readying his stance. A lump formed in Naruto's throat. 'They're going to get hurt!...both of them!' Naruto thought. Sadness and remorse suddenly filled his chest ceasing his breathing for a long pause. "Sasuke…" he whispered under the tears that began to form under his troubled eyes. He heaved a long sigh as he looked up towards the two siblings. Why? Why did he feel this way! It infuriated him, yet it intrigued him at the same time. Why? It seemed like that was the only question that picked at Naruto's thoughts. 'Of course I don't want Itachi to be harmed by any means, but…' he trailed off in his own thoughts. 'Wasn't Sasuke the enemy here? Wasn't he the bastard who hurt me?' Naruto shook his head in confusion. He felt dizzy as the palm of his free hand met with his face. Catching the trailing tears the rolled into it.

'I just don't understand it!' he scram in the back of his mind. He took a quick glimpse toward the two figures in front of him, eyes darting from one to the other. He quickly pulled out of his trance and back into his own thoughts. He drew a long deep breath from the tense air around him, his nose cringed with disgust as he smelled a strong scent of blood filled his nostrils. He looked down at his hand half surprised to see it covered in the red liquid. "Oh yeah.." he thought, as if automatically to recall the incident from earlier. The out of control sasuke hovered over him, pound ferociously against his head. Beating him senseless until he fell apart to tears. " Did it really hurt him that bad? After all he's done to me?" and that's when naruto realized, "Maybe he really does care for me, but that doesn't explain all the traumatizing, violating, filthy…" He couldn't bear to think of it anymore. The anger grew fiercer he more he thought about every memory he'd ever created with sasuke.

"Stupid bastard." He muttered. "But," he hesitated his thoughts for a moment. "Was there ever a time he didn't take me for granted?" His eyes widened. There in fact had been. He found himself traveling into an old familiar field. The wind was blowing a warm breeze through the long and never ending field of green grass. It would pick up occasionally sending leaves that were torn apart from the orange and yellow colored trees. Blowing across Naruto's face, sometimes even skimming his cheeks or the tip of his nose. Nothing else seemed important but the young male lying next to him. "AMAZING!" Naruto said in pure delight and amazement as the clouds above him moved slowly creating different shapes. A small laugh came from the other boy, it was light and friendly, happy even. "Only you could get this much satisfaction from watching clouds naruto!" The raven-haired teen next to him smirked as he laughed. But the smirk slowly crept into a smile as he rolled over to face his blue-eyed angel. He slowly placed his hand upon Naruto's head. His fingers combed slowly through the gold locks, getting a noise of comfort from naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes with delight; it felt good to have sasuke touching him with care and ease. The warmth from his fingertips sent chills down his spine. Blood soon rushed to his cheeks as he felt Sasuke's fingers travel down to his forehead, continuing slowly over the bridge of his nose. Sasuke paused for a moment with his fingers still on naruto's nose. He smiled at him, His fingers etched forward until they met with naruto's lips. Heat rose to naruto's cheeks yet again, letting yet another noise of comfort escape his lips. Sasuke carefully traced over his lips, slowly, and lightly. Sasuke sighed, "Why is it so easy for you to make me happy?" his smiling face beamed at the young blond. Sasuke then shifted closer so he was able to place both hands on the heated cheeks of naruto's face. Naruto was the next to move, he brushed away the strands of black hair that seemed to be covering sasuke's face. He was shocked to see him crying. "Sasuke?!" Naruto asked in a surprised tone. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke _crying? _"What's the matter?" he asked him as he laid his own hands upon the wet cheeks of his face.

"Naruto.." Sasuke began as he pulled naruto closer to him. "Thank you, for making me feel like I have something to live for." Naruto looked up to meet his lovers eyes. He smiled and moved even closer towards sasuke. "To me Sasuke, you are my everything. And nothing, no-no one, will ever change that. Without you, I feel….empty. Like I don't exist. So thank _you _for making me feel like I have sometime to live for." Naruto looked up, placing his other hand on sasuke's face and slowly moved his face towards the one smiling back at him. He didn't stop until he felt two lips upon his own. It felt soft, warm, and pleasant. He was surprised when Sasuke began kissing him back. After pulling apart her looked into sasuke's eyes. Letting his hand caress his tear stained cheek. Sasuke let a big grin form upon his face.

Naruto grinned back, "ha ha, hey that's a pretty good look for you sasuke!" he said laughing happily in the arms of the only person who seemed to matter to him. Sasuke threw his head back with laughter. "Ha ha, ah naruto….I can see how I fell in love with you now!" he said as he stroked naruto's back.

The image that had played over in naruto's thought soon placed his thoughts back to that painful darkness that filled his head, his very soul even. "I can see how I've hurt him, and something else." He tilted his head upward, taking a deep sigh before reaching his conclusion. "I _love_ him." And for the first time that entire day, Naruto truly felt happy. The smile that quickly spread across his face was sincere. Now the only problem was the conflict of the two people in front of him. "Who should I pick?!" was the first thought to come screaming in his mind. "Or what should I do?!" fear welled up in the pit of his stomach. " I need to act fast."

He tried standing up but it was no use, he was in no condition to go anywhere. He tried sitting forward, but the kunai was still pinning his arm into the wall. "Damnit!" he said as he tried thrusting himself forward once again. The kunai wouldn't budge, it was stuck for good as far as naruto knew. Giving up for the moment he settled himself back against the wall deciding to figure out what was going on before he was going to do anything to solve this mess.

Sasuke and Itachi were still standing in the same place as before. Neither had budged. Itachi was the first to act this time. Raising his arm to his chest he breathed slowly. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" He yelled as he opened his eyes. Sasuke quickly stepped backward, but didn't move at all after that. "he just-" naruto said to himself in half amazement. Itachi had just captured Sasuke in one of his Genjutsus.

Mwuahaha! Next time it'll be the battle! D but seriously, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to RxR! And if you want to please feel free to give me ideas for the next chapter! D it'd help it come out faster anyway! Lol I get writers block to much when it comes to these big fight scenes! So if you have like any references or anything that'd be freaking amazing! Thanks again for reading! Please rember to RxR! Peace!

Cheetle


	10. An explanation

Hey everyone! I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated in AGES. I honestly can't remember the last time I posted a new chapter…

Please have patience with me. The last couple of months have been rough for me, and well, I don't like to sit here revealing all my personal problems, but I think you, my faithful readers, deserve to know.

My dad was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer about a year ago. I'll be honest; I completely shut down when I heard the news. I couldn't believe something like that could ever happen to my dad. I tried to write something, honestly I did, but I couldn't take my mind off the horrible news.

I felt numb. I could barely get up and force myself to go to school everyday, It was a hard experience and I'm still not sure why my entire family had to suffer through it.

My dad passed away in December last year, right before Christmas. I had to take the ACT and apply for college soon after. Plus getting my grades up for graduation, so I barely had time to function properly.

Have no fear though, I'm coping much better now! I even got accepted to a university so I'm extremely excited! I'm going to major in English with an emphasis in professional writing! I couldn't be happier! I'm finally starting to make my dreams come true,

Writing has always been a huge passion of mine. I've debated whether I wanted to major in it or not for the past year, and my dad finally sold me on the idea. He sat me down one day and told me, "The only person stopping you from becoming great, is you." That really stuck with me.

I'm excited for college in the fall, I want to do my very best and make my dad proud!

Wow, sorry about dumping all of this on you guys. I just thought you had the right to know why I haven't been active around here for a long time. No worries though! I'll be updating soon! I'm thinking about uploading an original story I've been working on to my deviantart. So look out for that!

Also, I promise to update my two stories here soon as well! They deserve some lovin too! OH! I also have an idea for a new one as well! So keep an eye out!

Love you guys!

~Cheetle


End file.
